Just The Way You Look Tonight
by GleeFiction
Summary: Just a little fluffy moment between Sam and Quinn. One-shot.


**Hello everyone! I'm sorry it's taking me a life time to update my other stories but I had an idea and I had to write it! New stories and chapters are coming but until then please let me know what you think of this!**

Sam sighed, even though he'd had a good day, he was glad to be home. He and Quinn had gone one of her Mother's fancy parties where everyone dresses up and pretends they like each other.

The minute that they had got in, Quinn kicked off her heels and and went upstairs to change, stating that she couldn't stay in the dress any longer as it felt like 'someone had plastic wrapped her body' as Quinn put it.

Seeing that Sam only usually slept in his boxers, he went to the bathroom, put his clothes in the laundry hamper, and brushed his teeth. Walking into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water he looked around at his and Quinn's apartment that they had got together 2 years before. It was of moderate size, it was decorated nicely, and the walls were lined with pictures. Most of the pictures covering the walls were of him and Quinn over the past 3 years since they had began dating again, however there were some of the new directions, and a few pictures of when Sam and Quinn had first dated in junior year.

Quinn came down the stairs to be greeted by Sam standing in the kitchen. Her hair was no longer perfectly styled and pinned up, it was now down and had Quinn's natural curls. She had changed from her dress into one of Sam's t-shirts and a pair of pyjama shorts. Her face was clean of make-up, completely bare.

'You looked so pretty tonight.' Sam said as Quinn reached him. Hell, Sam thought she looked perfect right now, but when Quinn made all the effort and dressed up, Sam was always speechless.

'Well thank you.' Quinn said as she squeezed both of his hands that were resting by his waist before letting them go and turning to get herself some water. 'You didn't look half bad yourself.' She giggled out.

That was it. The sweet and tender laugh that made him fall in love with her. Sam was certain in this moment that he had never been happier, standing in his kitchen at 2am with the girl he loves, Sam know's that this is all he'll ever need.

'Come here.' Sam said as he took the glass of water from her hand and placed it next to the sink before taking both of her hands and pulling her to the centre of the kitchen.

'What are you doing?' Quinn asked with a laugh.

'Well,' Sam began before getting his and Quinn's hands into the correct position. 'We didn't get the chance to dance together tonight, so I thought we could make up for it now.' He said as he began to slow dance with her.

Quinn just shook her head a little and danced along with Sam. Only Sam would do this at 2am, and she loved him for that. She smiled up at him before resting her head between his neck and shoulder.

'You really did look so good today. I felt like the luckiest guy alive.' He whispered into her ear. Quinn just smiled against his skin and leant up to kiss his cheek before returning her head to where it was.

'Some day, when I'm awfully low...' Sam began to sing, causing Quinn to laugh. 'When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you...' Quinn pulled her head from Sam's shoulder and looked him in the eye. 'And the way you look tonight...'

Sam carried on singing the song to Quinn, dragging her around the kitchen as they danced. Quinn was laughing like she was 8 years old again, and she felt that old as well. Sam managed to do that to her, take away her serious attitude away and replace it with pure joy. In moments like these Quinn fell more in love with Sam, where nothing but him mattered, and it was in moments like these she was reminded of why he was the one, he managed to fill her life with pure love.

'And that laugh, wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart...' Sam pulled his hand from Quinn's waist and touched her nose quickly, causing Quinn to laugh even more than she was. Sam finally stopped moving him and Quinn around the kitchen and stood in the middle of it.

'Lovely, don't you ever change, keep that breathless charm...' He then extended his arm and spun Quinn around once before pulling her back to their previous position. 'Won't you please arrange it, 'cus I love you, just the way you look tonight...'

Slowly Sam's voice turned back into the quiet whisper it had been before. He looked directly into Quinn's eyes, that were full of love, and sang the last line.

'Just the way you look tonight.'


End file.
